Shifting Sands
by RandomAnimeLoverGirl
Summary: Perim: Home to the four rivaling tribes, unpredictable terrain for Chaotic players. Despite much adventures and revelings, Perim still has bountiful secrets - one of which will either make or break a certain Chaotic player. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Familiar faces

Urgh. This is a double whammy for me – not only will this be my first Chaotic fanfic but also M-rated. Oh! One more thing; this will also be the first Peyton/Creature fanfic ever, so yeah. Wish me luck.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic, which belongs to 4Kids entertainment, Bardel entertainment and TC Digital Games. **

Oh! One more thing, in the show and on the wiki 'Peyton' is the name I grew to know not 'Payton' which I see in other fics. So yeah…heads up.

Evening silence dominated the suburban streets as most of the residences were deep in slumber. Upon the many houses, on the top floor a room was illuminated with light. Every now and then a figure would pass by the window in motions that resembled a strange form of dance. Inside, the walls are plastered with multiple rock posters; the floor littered in CDs, DVDs, and crumpled pieces of paper. A husky teenage male with light peach skin and shaggy brown hair had his eyes tightly shut as he "air guitared" spinning around the room. Lodged in his ears were small, seashell shaped headphones that blared rock music.

**-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-**

Err, wha, what? The teenager questioned, snapping his eyes opened reveling green irises.

Peyton! A female voice yelled on the other side of the door, "Go to bed! It's late!"

The teenager, Peyton, glanced at his digital clock that dimly glowed 11:20PM. Removing the earphones, Peyton placed a large golden MP3 on his bed, quickly changed into his night wear. Turning off the lights, Peyton snuggled under navy quilts, carefully tucking the MP3 under his pillow and drifted to sleep. Moments later, the sleeping teenager rotated in his sleep; accidently activating a button on the MP3 device.

Peyton's POV

Pitch black darkness was all around until a flash of blue and white blinded my eyes. By the time I could see normally again I noticed I was in the Mipedim oasis! Ok, not in per se, but close to it. Walking along the edge, I noticed a figure walk towards me. As it got closer, I recognize it's my main mugic man – er- Mipedian, Sobtjek! Still looks the same too; tall, skinny but muscular, lime green eyes and a sick purple cape that's pierced by the spikes on his back. Cause he's kinda old, he carries his staff around like a cane, but it can also be used as a weapon. By the time were face to face, Sobtjek is surprised to see me.

Hey, Sobtjek! I cheerily greet. What's happ-

"PEYTON!" Sobtjek yelled –which is a first, because I never, eva' saw him mad; sure upset, but NEVER mad.

Er, what's the matta man? I shifted nervously in the warm golden sand. Wait, warm? Quickly glancing down, I notice my feet are bare. I glance over the edge where the sand ends and the water begins and check out my reflection.

AHH! I tugged at my pants; shirt then ran around frantically in a circle. IM STILL IN MY PAJAMAS!

Sobtjek, confused, asked, "This isn't normal for Chaotic players?"

NO! Well sometimes- I mean occasionally –argh! Ruffling my hair I look back up at Sobtjek who wore a concerned expression on his reptilian face. Ok, it's very, very rare for a Chaotic player to come to Perim or Chaotic – in they're pajamas.

Sobtjek nodded, almost in understanding; "Very well Peyton, but I suggest you leave."

But Sobtjek, I thought I was welcome in the Mipedim Oasis.

Sobtjek, sighed. "Yes, Peyton, you are welcome to the Oasis – as long as Prince Mundeenu or the royal family doesn't see you."

I nervously laugh; Details, details Sobtjek - but why are you trying to get of me? I thought we were cool. Sobtjek winced at the comment. "No Peyton, you are indeed a friend, but today – actually- these few months aren't safe- especially for Chaotic players." My confusion must have been clear on my face so Sobtjek continued; "…During the spring months, creatures all over Perim develop …an_** urge**_."

An urge? I echoed back. I looked back to Sobtjek, staring at me with a deadpan stare. Urge? _Urge_? Ur- OH!

OH MY GOD! I screeched unable to contain my voice. Quickly covering my mouth I notice the Mipedian mugitian trying to morph a chuckle into a cough. I hastily take a step back.

"No need to worry", Sobtjek smirked- "those days of youth are far gone". I nervously laughed until seeing the darkened look in his eyes. Aww, come on Sobtjek, I plead, I bet your still the lady-killer you were back then. "Lady-killer?" Sobtjek quirked with a scaled brow. Ya, I grinned. A 'lady-killer' is used to describe a dude who frequently scores with da' ladies.

A brief moment passed before the muge looked overcome with shock. "W-Well, I have had some courtships-"

It's okay dude, I smile. Sobtjek tenses and grips the staff he was casually holding. "Peyton you need to leave." Confused, I reach into my pockets only to withdraw lint. Over Sobtjek's shoulder, I see nothing but hear approaching footsteps.

Well, well, a familiar voice taunted, if it isn't my favorite human. The figure appeared between Sobtjek and myself, causing me to stumble backwards.

Vinta?! I exclaim. Vinta smirked down at me with yellow silted eyes pulling me back up to my feet. Standing at 8 feet and reveling most of rust colored scales that stretched across his well toned body, reflecting perfect muscles and rock hard abs that male models would kill for. He wore a traditional blue and gold armor on the upper torso and knee pads. Blinking out of my stupor, I draw back from Vinta who grips tighter on my hand.

"What's wrong Peyton?" Vinta jeers as I tense. "Don't you want to hang out with me?"

As much fun it is hanging out with you Vinta, Siado usually does that. Besides, aren't you supposed to be protecting the Oasis? Vinta's smile darkened even more. "Prince Mundeenu was very generous and gave us stalkers and scouts time off during this special…season."

So, um, I stutter trying to escape, where is Siado? A vicious snarl erupted from Vinta. Seemingly calm, he answered, 'with his little girlfriend'. Wincing, I question, Well Vinta, 'stead of hanging with me why don't you catch yourself a nice lady friend?

_**Peyton POV End**_

A vile smirk returns to the Mipedians' face, 'I would rather hang out with you Peyton.' Gently pulling the brunettes' hair, Vinta leans in, savoring the smell of flowers. Fed up, Sobtjek jabs Vinta in the abdomen, forcing him to release the Peyton, allowing the teenager to escape.

_**Peyton POV Enter**_

OhmanOhGodOhmanOhGod OH MAN! I cut past the Oasis not bothering to look back. In what feels like forever, I stop and look back squinting to see two specks flickering in the distance.

Come on man! I try to think pressing my hands to my cheeks. Thinkthinkthnink THINK! How did I get here _**without **_a scanner?! Closing my eyes to block out any distractions, I think. Let's see…was in my room…fell asleep…then-

Then I woke up here…

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I close my eyes again. Ahhh, my room –I can see it so clearly – awesome posters of my favorite bands covering the walls, alarm clock flickers " 3:00AM" as outside the bedroom window, darkness of the night slowly evaporates with navy blue sky. Then I see my bed; my glorious, glorious bed! Sheets scattered, tickling the wooden floor as the pillows rest at their permanent posts. Reaching out…..

Huh?

Looking around, I'm in my room. Everything intact, spare the sheets and random clutter on the floor. Wrapped inside the sheets, I finally go to sleep.

(Oasis)

A sharp grunt of pain hisses from the young reptilian. The elder, Sobtjek, pointed staff at Vinta's neck, dares him to move.

"_Leave_. _Peyton_. _**Alone**_." Sobtjek grits, pushing the sharp edge into Vinta's neck, allowing drops of blood to flow. Vinta, escapes falling backwards, leers at the older Mipedian.

"You won't be able to protect him forever Sobtjek." He fades away with the rolling warm sands.

_**Chapter One End**_

SO….How was it? Not bad for the first chapter huh?

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome; but let it be known that criticism I do take up will be applied to the next chapter.


	2. Sick?

Ok….Chapter two. This took awhile to do because of homework and crap but its here! Sorry people no slash quite just yet. :'D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic. Ok? Ok.**

"Peyton!" his mother calls, "Time to get up!"

His body feels like lead. Shifting in the cocoon of blankets and sheets he thinks about last night. Deprived from hours of sleep he doesn't have the energy to cry. Footsteps enter the room as Peyton groans clutching the comforter closer to him.

"Peyton,' his mom nudges his form. " Come on hon' time for school." The female watches in amusement as the covers shift and rustle while mumbling 'don't wanna'. Ripping off the covers, Peyton is reveled – hair ruffled and clothes disheveled.

"Oh baby, she croons apathetically, 'your eyes are all red! The pollen count must be high today. _**Stop**_ rubbing your eyes. Peyton. _Peyton_. _**Peyton**_. _**Stop**_."

"But ma,' Peyton rubs his left eye vigorously, 'it _**itches**_." Huffing, his mother briskly walks out the room. "I'll call the school to let them know you won't be in' – Peyton fist bumps the air- 'but get dressed we're going to the doctor's." Peyton slowly puts his arm down, grumbling curses.

_**~ Later ~**_

Checked in, weighed and measured, Peyton lays down on the medical bed as his mother sits in a chair within the patient room. After some time passes by, the door swings open to reveal an average build, middle aged man with graying brown hair and hazel eyes. Aside from his casual blue shirt, black slacks and shoes, he dons a white overcoat and stethoscope.

Slumping into an upright position, Peyton greets, "'Sup Doctor Lewis, how's it hanging?" The doctor smirks, lightly scratching at the side of his beard. "Meh, a few overdramatic patients and towers of paperwork….but nothing exciting. Just a day in the life of an office doctor." Peyton's mother oppresses the urge to roll her eyes but instead clears her throat while flipping through the magazine. Turning slightly towards her, the doctor greets her promptly. "Ah~ Mrs. Touhei, nice to see you again." He draws his attention back to Peyton. "So Peyton, what brings you in today?" Peyton promptly points to his widened eyes. A long whistle emits from the doctor.

"Now _**that**_ is a nasty case of red eyes." Lewis with washed hands and wearing rubber gloves, gingerly touches Peyton's upper cheeks and the side of his eyes. After more inspection the doctor pulls away writing onto his clipboard. "Ok Peyton…and Mrs. Touhei, based on my years knowing you, the problem with your eyes is _not_ allergy related."

As Mrs. Touhei releases a sigh of relief, Peyton tenses up. Noticing his patients' change in, the doctor shooed the mother out of the room. Few moments of silence passed after the door was closed. Lewis, now sitting down in the chair, looks towards Peyton who is transfixed on the opaque tile floor. "Peyton, I'm going to ask because it's required; do you want to talk about it?"

More silence. Lewis shifts awkwardly in the chair. Finally Peyton speaks; "…Doc, did anyone you know tried to…um…well, did a friend who you thought was your friend…." His voice seems to crumple devoid of all humor. Leaning forward giving a sympathetic pat on Peyton knee, the doctor speaks. "….Did someone try to…force themselves on you?" Peyton flinches as if burned. "A- another friend stopped him before he could do anything." The doctor takes a silent pause of relief – as much as he cares for his patients, taking about sexual assault or rape has him on uneven ground. "…To answer your question Peyton, no. Has…I mean…Is it anyone from here or Chaotic?"

The doctor is no stranger to Peyton's misadventures of being in Chaotic and Perim. It took some time to believe, but after a brief scare with his youngest son he never doubted Peyton again. Lewis's eyebrows wrinkle in confusion: for the most part the 'earth self' and 'chaotic self' were separate – though the chaotic half had the adventures, the earth half went about the day as any other. "Peyton this is very important, in Chaotic was it someone there or in Perim?" Peyton looks at the doctor defeated. "Perim." A long pregnant silence passes. Another sigh. "Ok. Who-" "Vinta." The atmosphere has doubled in pressure. Lewis remembers past conversations with Peyton bragging about the Mipedian race and the friends he has made with them in Perim.

Abruptly standing to his feet, he hugs the teenager. "Peyton…I'm sorry. The only advice I can give is for you to stay away from – um what did you call it?" Peyton hiccups a laugh. "The Mipedim Oasis?" "Yeah stay away from there for awhile." Peyton looks up from his older friend who has already distanced himself. "But Sobtjek said that there is some urge that -" Lewis loses his calm demeanor, "And that justifies what nearly happened?! _Peyton_, **NO**, _Peyton look at me_, I don't care what Sobtjek says, it does not justify that type of behavior – he could have easily gone to one of his kind. And I'm not implicating it would be right either, but they would be able to fight him off." Peyton starts shivering in fear pondering the outcome if Sobtjek wasn't there. "And Sobtjek told you about this urge?" Peyton nods. "Then what about the rest of Perim?" Peyton looks at the doctor in newfound fear. "Didn't you mention to me that you have friends in Chaotic that travel to different parts of Perim? When do those urges – fuck it – mating seasons go off? How do you know they will be spared?" The heavy feeling from the teens stomach is wedged into his throat, denying him of speech. "Peyton, tell your friends, strangers, hell even your enemies, to stay away from Perim – at least for a while." Peyton shakes his head. "What if they don't believe me?" "Peyton, whether you are or not the first victim, tell the Code masters and hopefully they will do the right thing."

Straitening his jacket, Lewis scribbles a note in pen. He folds it neatly, pushes it into an envelope and hands it to Peyton. "That is a note for you teachers saying that you will be out for a week." "A week?!" "Yeah, aside from…trauma, the nurse who checked you in diagnosed you with the flu. Drink plenty of fluids and get some rest….And stay safe." With that the doctor takes his belongings and leaves the room. Releasing a heavy sigh, Peyton washes his face by the small sink. Poking through some drawers he finds bandages, a thick pamphlet on sexual preferences/orientation and…condoms. Blushing, he takes the pamphlet and condoms and carefully hides them in his coat and pants pockets.

Navigating to the main waiting room, his mother croons over him. "So, she starts, you were talking to Doctor Lewis for a long time…What's the damage?" 'Oh just temporary trauma caused by a mythical creature,' Peyton smartly replies in his head. "Aside from my irritated eyes, I have the flu." He hands her the doctor's note, which after skimming she glances back to her son. "Normally you would be jumping for joy for missing school….you must be really sick." Tucking the note into her purse, she leads Peyton outside to the parking lot. The sun high in the sky, flashing blazing rays as warm winds gently push palm trees. After a few stops to the pharmacy and grocery store, mother and son return home. "Think you have enough energy to help with dinner?" Grocery bags in hand Peyton walks toward the kitchen, with a small smile. "I suppose…"

_**~ Elsewhere ~ **_

"Has anyone seen Peyton?" Walking past tables and Chaotic players, ducking from the whizzing robots, Tom Majors returns to his table where his friends Kaz and Sarah await anxiously. Sighing in frustration, Tom drops into a seat and faces the ginger haired boy and blond haired girl. "_Please_ tell me someone has good news." They glance at each other nervously – Sarah speaks first. "Peyton wasn't in school today – and when I called his mom answered saying he would be out for the week." The boys look at their female friend in shock. "What happened?!" Tom exclaims as Kaz pushes his glasses towards the bridge of his nose. Sarah slumps into her seat arms crossed tightly, "His mom said vague details about Peyton having the flu and red eyes." The two boys glance at each other – Kaz questions, "You don't honestly believe that do you Sarah?" "_**OF COURSE NOT**_!" Sarah slams her fist on the table, scaring the two teens and receiving questioning glances from onlookers. After a few calming breaths, Sarah clears her throat. "So Kaz, what did you find?" Fiddling with his glasses Kaz leans towards the table, "I've been hearing….rumors -"

Sarah scoffs, "Rumors? Really, Kaz?" Tom narrows his eyebrows. "Let him finish Sarah." Nodding, Kaz continues; "So I've been hearing rumors about creatures attacking Chaotic players…which isn't unusual, but more of these attacks are being reported as…umm-"

"Spit it out Kaz!" Barks Sarah. With a hardened glare towards the female, Kaz relocates his voice. "The reports of attacks were sexual. There were even a few rape cases." Both Tom and Sarah look sick and depleted of energy. Kaz's head sinks into his hands. "Guys….you don't think…" Tom straightens in his seat. "I hope not….And what about the Code masters? It wouldn't be like them to just ignore this." Sarah also straightens herself out. "With these attacks happening, the Code Masters will most likely sever off the connection from Chaotic to Perim." Glancing at her scanner, Sarah stands to her feet. "I have a test to study for…I'll try contacting Peyton again but no promises; if _that_ has happened to him, he'll come to us. Oh! And if you guys do travel to Perim…be safe." The female fades away into teleported code and light. Tom and Kaz glance wearily at each other.

_**Chapter Two End**_

_Ah so much writing (and this was the shorter version)…_

_Chapter 3 (most not all) will be from Vinta's P.O.V! ….Wish me luck!_

_If you enjoyed the story please fav, have comments/suggestions leave a review~_

_Till next time, _

_R.A.L.G._


	3. Progress

Sorry this took so long… Wrapping up my junior year is taken way more out of me than it should have. I'm also addicted to Game of Thrones :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic or any of its characters.

The sun is sinking into from the sky, heating the stretching sea of sand one last time till morning. Several miles headed west is an oasis of itself – inhabited only by reptilian humanoids known as Mipedians. In the Oasis, there seems to be a celebration: colored lit lanterns strung upon tents and foliage. Around the area different events take place; vendors selling food and merchandise, creatures socializing, dancing, and partaking in games. Amongst the chatter, music of string instruments and drums flow in and out of the background.

-Vinta POV-

Three days have passed … I miss Peyton's company. Amongst his friends and other Chaotic players, he is nowhere to be found.

"Hey!" A voice shouts among the ground. I ignore it.

_Ow_. I turn behind me to see Ghatup grinning like the fool he is. Sigh. 'What do you want Ghatup?'

Moving a little closer he says, "Honestly? For you to get laid."

'_**Excuse me?'**_ I hiss. Ghatup just laughs. 'Laid. It means-' **'**_**I know what it means**_**!'**

Apparently I'm getting to loud; others are noticing. Releasing a heavy sigh, I steel the gnawing urge to punch my friend in the face. Huh? I glance at Ghatup's neck. A necklace with different styled beads – size, color and material. Threaded with rope are gold, teal and browns. In total there are –

'_Fifteen?'_ Ghatup puffs out his chest. "Yeah, the maidens couldn't keep away from me."

I re-inspect his necklace. '_As well as some warriors_.'

He flusters, "Well...they… YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BEADS!" I freeze. The crowds' gaze is upon me.

Cutting through the ring of lush forest, I run until I no longer hear disapproving whispers and pitying stares. The only source of light are a few stars…the next new moon won't arrive till five days. It seems like a few hours have gone by traveling across the desert. Up ahead is a cave with dim light...

I wait by the mouth of the cave.

"I know your there Vinta. Do come in." Though tired, his voice is bright and welcoming. '_Tiaane_.' In the cave, hollowed out spaces of rock are make shift selves for jugs and scrolls. Tiaane is seated on a rug, eyes closed in meditation. "Sit, Vinta…I know something troubles you." Is it that obvious? Seated next to the Mugcian, I wait for him to continue. "…No beads this year…interesting. Tell me have you've seen Peyton?"

'_How should I know? He hasn't been by in days. You know Chaotic players_.' Tiaane opens one eye, "He is not like most Chaotic players. Aside from that, Peyton was supposed to meet me this evening." He focuses all of his attention on me. "Aside from that, what do you need?"

I don't think I can keep up this sullen façade… The warm sensation festers from the base of my tail, slowly reaching upwards towards the spine. I focus on the floor ignoring the constant tingling that sinks into my spine spreading to the rest of my body.

'_Tiaane?_' The Mugcian still has his attention to me, 'Is it _possible for me to use your crystal_?' He blinks. "Which?" I snuff out the urge to growl, '…._the crystal that scopes all beings on Perim_.' "You won't find Peyton -" '_Not him_, 'I mutter in irritation, '_but I know someone who will_.'

-Vinta POV End-

The elder Mipedian arises and heads deeper into the cave as Vinta is left to his thoughts. By the mouth of the cave, several voices echo off the walls. The Stalker Mipedian flicks into invisibility as footsteps draw closer.

"Are you sure we should be here unannounced?"

An irritated sigh is heard. "For the last time Kaz, yes. Last time I checked, Chaotic doesn't have a mail system through Perim." More footsteps. "And this lead that Code Master Cerellen sent us may give us better information on what is happening in Perim -"

"– So we can find out who hurt Peyton so I can beat the code out of them!" The voice, higher pitched than the other two, was practically screaming. Pressing his back closer to the wall, Vinta makes a mental note to keep away from that human.

"Still haven't talked to Peyton?" The reptilian humanoid braces himself against the wall. As the humans come into view, Vinta muses whether if this is a stroke of luck. Two boys; one black haired, blue eyed and tan, the other, red headed and fair skinned, brown eyes hidden by pink shades. The girl is peach skinned with golden hair and emerald eyes. Though determined, the small pack of humans are weary from trip in the dessert.

"Oh I've talked, the female huffs, he just doesn't reply!" The darker skinned of the two lightly touches the females' shoulder only to be shrugged off by the latter. "Sarah you have to be patient; it's going to take awhile for him to return to his original self."

'Sarah' huffs in defeat, slumping her shoulders and dragging her feet as the red haired boy franticly looks around the cave. "H - Hey guys, do you get the feeling we're being watched?" The girl scoffs as the other boy rolls his eyes, "Given the fact we are in Mipedian territory, I wouldn't be surprised." Clearing his throat he yells, "Hey Tiaane! It's me Tom! My friends and I have some questions for you!"

A moment of silence passes. The trio shuffle about the Mipedians home, inspecting objects and flipping through journals and books waiting for the elder to arrive.

-Vinta POV -

Tiaane is sure taking awhile…the heat is so overwhelming; muscles pulsing, claws and teeth sharpening and blood rushing…. I push myself off the wall and flicker into sight. Ha-ha…The girls' scream is pleasing, but alas –

'_**Hush**__'._ The two boys use their bodies to shield the female. They titter backwards as I hiss in delight – their fear is so intoxicating to smell! With another deep breath I smell sharp fragrances; food that had too much oil, strong smelling flowers, sand and… and…

Peyton? I push the boys aside who merely crumple onto the floor. The girl, who was shouting curses, has quieted out of fear. Bending forward I sniff her hair and neck; she smells of flowers, grass, seawater and …

Peyton. His scent – though faint – is so addicting, I'm surprised no one has claimed him yet. Musky heavy sent of sweet grass and spices replenishes my need further. I grip her shoulders – '_Where. __**Is.**__ He_?' She growls. "Like I would tell you!"

'Tom' slowly arises in a daze. "V- Vinta, right? Look, I know you're a friend of Peyton's; he talks about you and most of the Mipedians in Al Mipidem. And it's obvious you care for him or else you wouldn't be here. And when we talk with Tiaane, maybe you can help us find who tried to …attack Peyton." Slowly moving my claws off of the female, I stare at Tom. The sincerity and hope in his eyes is sickening. If only he knew….

With my best smile, I hold out my hand. _'Sorry. Nobody in Al Mipidem has seen Peyton in days…even Mudeenu is irritated'_. All of the humans' faces are priceless. "When is he not irritated?!" I turn to 'Kaz' who slowly steadies himself to stand. Grinning, I fold my arms._ 'Though not frequent, Prince Mudeenu does… talk to Peyton'_. Sarah is still glaring at me. "Why did you pause?" I want to crush her….instead I chuckle which weakens her gaze. _'Their 'talk' is his highness asking Peyton about Chaotic and how scanners work.'_

She stares at me dumfounded until she starts shouting again, "And don't you think that's a little dangerous for Mudeenu – hell any of the other tribe leader to know?!" I stare her down. I think I've had my fill of her_. 'Last I recall, many Chaotic players have managed without getting caught because of their scanners. I also recall that most Chaotic players who want scans of creatures usually explain what their scanner does.'_

She looks away from me and walks over to Kaz, who is looking anxious. "Say Vinta, do you know why Tiaane is taking so long?" Glancing at the redhead, I turn my head back where Tiaane disappeared to. '_He went to retrieve a crystal I asked for…but I admit he has been gone for some time_.' The Chaotic players lean towards me bright eyed. Tom speaks first, "What does it do?" '_Views all beings on Perim_.' "Cool, Kaz chirps, "if Tiaane gets back maybe we can scan it."

"Perhaps." Tiaane has returned with a clunky round opaque crystal. The humans have huddled around him and the crystal. Wasting no time, Tom prattles on about 'Code Master Cerellen' and Peyton. Tiaane only sighs. "…So that's what happened to Peyton...Sarah was it? Give him my regards will you?" "Of course" Sarah's voice slightly wavers. "It seems our friend Peyton had come close to a dangerous time in the Oasis. For every cycling solan, when the seasons come and go throughout Perim, each tribe goes into heat." "Heat? Kaz interrupts, "like dogs and cats?" "If that's the terminology you use,' Tiaane says eyes narrowing in confusion, "So be it. But yes, each tribe goes into heat at different times and each has different customs."

Tom slowly raises his right hand. "Yes Tom?" Tiaane muses. Tom quickly rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "So, what kind of customs are they're for each tribe?"

Tiaane lightly laughs, "No need for embarrassment. Here in Al Mipedim, males court the females; the male is only allowed to try three times, if he is rejected, he has to wait till dusk or dawn and try again. If successful the first or second time, he must have gifts to present every day for the next three days. Not far from us are the Danians; aside from Queen Alexia birthing most of the colony, most Danians have sought relationships based on intimacy – finding mates only on an intellectual level alone. Though some do partake in mating. The Underworld, despite having a rowdy and violent nature, take mates seriously. Both males and females seek their mate; in some cases they know who their mate is at a young age. After finding their mate, they dual –

"_**WHAT?!"**_ The humans shout, startling Tiaane. I would laugh at the humans, but this is news even to me. Tiaane merely clears his throat and continues. "…Yes. After finding their mate they dual – if the 'hunter' wins, they get their mate – no argument or resistance what so ever. If the 'prey' wins she/he has the choice of accepting or rejecting their suitor." Tom frowns, "Seems to me that the 'hunters' could brutally hurt their mate." Tiaane sighs, seemingly disappointed with Tom's accusation. "Not necessarily so Tom. Most that seek their mates make sure they are equally matched. And unlike your Chaotic game, the dual is free of any mugic and battlegear – only hand to hand combat. Another factor is that if the 'hunter' really wants their mate to be happy with them blunt force will not win them over. It is one of the rarest times that Underworlders show mercy and tenderness. And finally, Overworlders. Though most go through suitor rituals, a majority have the ability to imprint."

"Imprint?" Tom echoes. Tiaane's lips quick upwards but continues, "Overworlders, though not the only tribe, has the highest outcome of imprinted mates. Imprinting develops through the genes – you have it or you don't. If one has it, they can take glimpses into the future and learn about their mate till they reach of age. If not, most display gifts that are rare and hard to find among Perim – often crossing other tribes' territory to do so."

"How romantic," Sarah sighs as Kaz laughs and Tom blushes.

Kaz quickly sobers. "But not everyone is like that." Tiaane downcasts his eyes muttering sadly. "Not everyone, no. And as of lately more ... rapings' – he grimaces – 'have been occurring. More disturbing still, it's been happening to humans as well." The humans freeze collectively. "But why?" Kaz warbles on the verge of screaming and crying. "Why us?" A long moment of silence passes before Tiaane speaks again. "Unfortunately for your kind, humans are something we've never seen here before. From some encounters with other players, your world contains many civilizations each differing from the next, down to the color of hair, skin, eyes and both facial and bodily features. Aside as a variety, you are weak – no powers, mugic or battlegear when you travel to Chaotic. Just your scanners – which mind you can be broken or taken from you at any time. All I can ask is for you all to be on your guard and warn other Chaotic players.

Standing, Tom brushes off the dirt and sand out of his clothes. "Thanks for the information Tiaane, you have been a great help." Tiaane somberly nods and gestures towards me. "Vinta if you would be so kind, escort our friends to Al Mipidem – I'm sure they will have questions to ask about Peyton's attack."

"Sorry Tiaane but I have to skip out on this one." Reaching into her pants pocket, Sarah pulls out a gold and black rectangle device. "I'm going to try to talk to Peyton again and at least get a description of the one who attacked him. Keep me posted on your end guys." She disappears in a glitter of blue and white light. "…And once again we're left to do the grunt work,' Kaz huffs, tromping outside.

Following after Tom, I exit of Tiaane's home back into the dessert where the wind is whipping sand everywhere. An hour has passed and the humans press on heading towards the Oasis. _How noble, too bad they won't make it to the city…._The winds suddenly stop, sand trickling back into the ground – in the sky a cerulean creature drifts closer to the humans. _Najarin…._The Overworlder nods in my direction and beckons the males who are glad to see him. After several hushed whispers, the muge stiffly walks in towards me. "Thank you for caring for Tom and Kaz, but I have information to discuss with them in private." '_O –Of course Najarin. But Tiaane is expecting me to safely escort them to Al Mipidem_.' Glaring at me, Najarin grits, "I'm sure Tiaane will understand. Good day." In a large blinding flash, the Overworlder and humans are gone. _Damn him. _The Oasis isn't too far but I'd rather not head that way…It's a several hours travel and dangerous, but I need to confirm some rumors….

-Vinta POV End-

- Elsewhere -

Its late evening in Touhei residence as Peyton and his mother sit together in the living room watching a movie.

_**DING-DING**_

"Who in earth could that be?" Mrs. Touhei asks, rising from her spot from the couch towards the front door. Pausing the movie with the remote, Peyton listens in on the conversation.

"…ning Mrs. Touhei, is Peyton home?" _Sarah?_ Peyton questions in his mind. _What is she doing here?_ Glancing at the clock he narrows his eyebrows – the clock on the DVD player reads 9:30pm. Pushing himself into an upright position, Peyton leans his head against the back of the couch and continues to listen.

"…te, but I need to explain the assignment since he's still out. Can I come in?"

"…Don't be too long Sarah, it is late." Peyton's mother goes back into the living room with Sarah following close behind. Picking up empty bowls, Mrs. Touhei retreats to the kitchen.

"Sarah,' Peyton sighs, "Nice to see you again -'

"Oh don't start." Sarah huffs. She slaps down a manila folder thick with multiple papers. "This is all of the homework from your classes."

"Great…so it's kinda late-' Peyton slowly rises from the couch only to be pulled back down by his female friend.

"We need to _**talk**_,' Sarah hisses, 'Tom, Kaz and I went to see Tiaane. Tiaane has confirmed that more attacks have happened due to the mating season -though he didn't specify which seasons affect each tribe. Tom and Kaz are with Vinta right now to question what happened that day. But we need your help! Peyton? _Peyton?_

'_This is some sort of sick joke_.' Peyton slowly places his head in his hands. '_But since they don't know who attacked me then -_' "SARAH!"

"Jesus Peyton!' Sarah shrieks. 'What the fuck!"

"I-It was Vinta."

Sarah's eyes widen in shock. "Oh God, Peyton. I – shit…' She slowly rises to her feet. Pulling out her scanner she presses several buttons. Several agonizing minutes pass and no answer is heard. "Peyton I need you to go to Perim." Peyton's mouth opens and closes, at a loss for words.

"…no." Sarah swirls back towards Peyton who stares at the floor. "WHAT?! What do you mean 'NO'! Tom and Kaz are risking their hides to - '

"_**Well I didn't ask them to!**_" Sarah flinches backwards. "_I didn't ask for any of you to do this_! _I just want to be left_ _**alone**_."

"Well like it or not, we're your friends Peyton! We'll help you even if you don't ask for it. And a problem like this doesn't go away - you can hide for it for a time until it comes back to bite you." Pushing the scanner back into her pocket she continues, 'I'm going to port to Perim as soon as I get home. I'll check Al Mipidem then the Overworld to search for Tom. Check the Underworld for Kaz. I'll be back tomorrow to drop off your homework."

She storms out of the house, slamming the door behind her. A moment passes before Mrs. Touhei eases back into the living room with a pint of cookie dough ice-cream and two spoons.

"So,' she sighs placing the dessert on the coffee table, 'let's finish that movie and head to bed okay?"

"Sounds great." Lying back down, Peyton slowly smiles clicking play on the remote to the DVD system.

- End Chapter Three-

Note 1: Vinta (in the show) comes off as a pretty laid back dude – er Mipedian. Though played a bit, I thought it would be interesting to tweak his personality during his heat cycle due to pent up aggression.

Note 2: Originally, I wanted each tribe to have a season within nature that would trigger their mating cycle but due to the originality of the show there wasn't much change in weather, only locations.

Note 3: Peyton's mom doesn't have a big role aside from being a parent - instead of making her one of the typical 'in your face' parents in emotionally damaging situations; I made her more laxed to comfort her son. Please don't take that as her being ignorant of his pain.

Guh so long _

Sorry again that this took so long to process but life does get in the way… Chapter 4 is going to be a bit 'raunchy' (do people still even use that word?) due to some points in the story. Hopefully this chapter will be up faster, so fingers crossed! Once again thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Feedback is always welcome!


	4. Even the Bad Guys

Here's chapter four! Sorry for almost brushing this one off; last weekend was Anime Boston and this upcoming Friday is my birthday…so better late than never! – shields self -

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic or any of its characters.**

"Hurry up Klay!"

Average height but slender, a female teenager with dark brown wears a tight ponytail with a partial section covering her left eye. Her right iris is a dark violet as her eyelid is heavily done with lilac mascara. Ruby painted lips are tightly puckered into a scowl as she trudges ahead of her 'friend' Klay. Klay's purple shades are perched on top of his head as his pink irises survey the city. Dirt and cobble stone roads stretch wide as crooked houses are tightly packed together like apartment buildings. Most of these buildings are built for height rather than width, resembling multiple towers. For the very few buildings that are not packed together, they specialize in taverns and shops.

"Honestly Krystella, what is the rush?" Many of the city's lights are off to stimulate night in this underground city. "This place is giving me the creeps…"

Krystella smirks. "Aww, does baby Klay need me to hold his hand?"

"Bite me Krystella. I just think that the Underworld is a bit too quiet for my liking."

Slightly slowing down, the female looks around…there _are_ a lot of lights out and not many residents of the Underworld are out tonight. Shrugging off the paranoia, she walks faster. "Just hurry up, we're nearly there."

'There' is Gothos Tower, an epic piece of gothic inspired architecture with onyx stone walls and stained-glass windows; with its staggering height the tower intimidates most Creatures and Chaotic players to keep away. Jogging up the long flight of stairs, the two teens head inside. As Krystella wanders around the foyer, Klay stands in the hallway fiddling with his scanner.

"So we're here Krystella, now what?" Looking up from his device he catches the end of her ponytail disappearing down a corridor. Shoving the scanner in his coat pocket, he runs after her through the dark corridor following the sound of footsteps. Before reaching the mouth of the next room, Krystella stops Klay –

"…And give me one good reason I shouldn't blast you back to the Oasis." The voice is grave calculating as the emotion behind the words sound bemused. Taking that line as her queue, Krystella grabs Klay by the arm and into the room interrupting the two creatures.

"Because that would be bad manners,' Krystella smirks. "Not that your social skills aren't impeccable already Van Bloot."

Frequently commented by Chaotic players, Lord Van Bloot is in the likeness of a male harpy. His features are of blue skin closely resemble bones, a mechanical, glowing red eye and huge, black, feathery wings and a shaven head save for a long, slim, orange ponytail. His frequent state of dress is a fur loincloth, metal armguards and black sash across his chest.

"And what do you two want?" He growls, facing the two humans. "As you can clearly see, I'm busy so go get your scans elsewhere."

"We're not here for scans,' Krystella sighs before smiling. "Well I am. As long as you don't harm my friend there."

The creature is of reptilian likeness of red scales, silted eyes, sharp claws and whishing tail. With his muscular build and height, the creature is a couple of inches taller than Van Bloot. He wears blue and gold shoulder armor, gold bracelets, white loincloth and blue kneepads.

"Cutting it a little close are we?"

Flipping her ponytail she snarks, "Oh, save it Vinta. You would be a pile of soot if I didn't interrupt your little meeting. Now if you please…" She extends her hand out as Vinta throws an opaque crystal to her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Van Bloot roars. Klay tries to move back but is dragged by Krystella who dons a bored look on her face. "I know what you want Lord Van Bloot…aside from power that is. And I'll give it to you as long as I get what I want."

The Underworlder knits his eyebrows together in anger as he grips the side of a chair, indenting deep claw marks. "…Skithia!"

Skithia is a tall sliver demon humanoid with long white hair; horns (at the top of her forehead) are tattooed with blue markings as her elven-like ears are completely marked with piercings. She is completely covered in a black leather dress armor that shows off her arms and legs. Her outfit is held together by a spike and skull belt, which matches her black spiked leather gloves and steel-toed spiked leather boots. Walking past Van Bloot from another corridor she towers over Krystella.

"Human."

Krystella just grins while clutching Klay's arm. "Oh don't be like that. And for my end of the deal…. Klay give me your scanner."

Flabbergasted he looks at his friend who has a bored look on her face. "W- What? Why?"

"This isn't up for debate!" She growls. "Give. Me. Your. Scanner."

Reluctantly, Klay pulls the scanner out of his pocket and hands it to Krystella. Quickly typing in a quick message, she tosses it to Vinta. "I sent a little message to your…friend. Be sure to give that back as soon as you're done."

The Mipedian quickly disappears down the hall and flickers out of sight. Krystella pockets the crystal in her jacket as loops her arm with Skithia turning her back to the winged Underworlder and friend as she proceeds down the hall. "You boys play nice."

Deafening silence between the creature and human continues for an hour till Klay builds up the courage to talk. "SO….Now that Krystella has completely lost it, I'm going get out of your way and get my scan – OOF!" In an instant the teen is shoved from behind and collapses half way on the stone table. "Ah! Van Bloot what the hell?! What the fu-'

"Shut up." He doesn't yell or have the slightest tone of anger which is what scares Klay. Moving in closer, Van Bloot combs through Klay's' hair with his claws and tossing the purple shades aside. Normally slicked hair tussled; Klay squirms under the creatures gaze and quickly averts his eyes to his clutched hands that silently quake. Shuddering he shuts his eyes as he feels his face being cupped upwards.

"No,' Van Bloot murmurs, 'Let me see those eyes." Begrudgingly, Klay opens his eyes showing his (another word for pink here) irises. "Much better." Removing the claws from Klay's face, Van Bloot uses his right hand to slowly push Klay onto the table earning a pitiful squeak from the human. Shifting his stance, Van Bloot's coal feathered wings twitch and slightly spread as the creature tugs off the button to Klay's pants and eases off the slacks to reveal black briefs. Shivering due to fear and the cold, Klay shudders, "P-Please stop. I don't know what I did but I'll - '

The touches halt but the grip on Klay's hips have returned. Looming over the human, Van Bloot presses his body onto Klays' earning a whimper. "…You think this is a punishment. No dear Klay this is no punishment, rather a reward. The latter's' voice is warbled. "Reward for what?!" With a frightful smirk, the Underworlder rips the briefs off with ease with one claw as he undoes his loincloth. "That no one else has claimed you of course." Squirming in protest Klay tries to sit back up but is firmly set in place by Van Bloots' left claw on his hip. Klay looks to the candle-lit chandelier feeling the blood rush to his cheeks as he hears the light grunts and pants of Van Bloot stroking and jerking his cock. "Klay."

Slowly returning his gaze to the creature, he mumbles and shudders. Lifting Klay's legs and hooking them around his waist, Van Bloot guides the tip of his swollen penis oozing pre cum around Klays hole. The Underworlder eases the human onto the creatures shoulder as their bodies are pressed together. Klay screams suddenly, gripping the creatures' shoulders as said creature bucks himself into the human. Tightly cradling, Van Bloot licks and bites the right side of Klay's neck wiling himself not to move despite wanting to slam relentlessly into the human.

"Klay." A warbled cry is heard. "You are my mate." More sniffles and a hiccup. "Say it." Trying to regulate his breathing, a little 'no' is barely heard.

"What was that?"

"..no…" Pushing the human back onto the table, Van Bloot juts his hips further earning squeaks, gasps and moans from the human. "Say it."

"…n-noo…ah -" Van Bloot merely swivels his hips gaining an earful of swears from the Chaotic player. "Now you're resisting? Peculiar, love." Klay's witty remark crumples in his throat as _that _spot is hit and his eyes roll into the back of his head in a daze.

"Please…"

"Hmm?"

"Please do that again." Van Bloot chuckles. "I would love to my love, but I need to hear four little words." Groaning, Klay hisses as Van Bloot pulls out half way. "Y-you." _Thrust_. "Hm! A-are." _Thrust_. "Ah! M-m-my…" _**Thrust**_. "_**SON OF A BITCH!**_" A cackle. "Sorry love but your face is so amusing, especially with those lovely sounds." Klay grits his teeth. '_If this didn't feel so good I would kill you.'_ **THRUST**. Klay's pupils shrink mouth agape. Accidently bashing his head against the table, he screams in both pain and ecstasy. "**MATE**_**! **__OH GOD DO THAT AGAIN!_"

"Of course my mate," Van Bloot rasps. He thrusts wholeheartedly, desperately trying to maintain a rhythm. Klay moans loudly.

"_**I**_." THRUST.

"_**AM**_." THRUST.

"_**YOUR**_." THRUST.

"_**MATE**_!"

Hitting the human's prostate for the umpteenth time, Van Boot buries himself deep, marking the human with cum that fills Klay and slightly leaks around his still stuffed asshole. Catching his breath while slowly slipping out, Van Bloot picks up his mate who has passed out from exhaustion and walks back to his chambers.

The image of Van Bloot and Klay are presented on a roundish opaque crystal. Black painted nails clutch the crystal tightly.

"I don't believe it…" The sounds of wet licking and sucking fills the room only to interrupted by a chuckle.

"I told you," Krystella practically sings as she rests her head against Skithia's left thigh. "Lord Van Bloot wanted Klay for the longest time and Klay….well Klay is better off now." Picking her head back up, Krystella moves in to lick Skithia's clit but is stopped by a hand pushing her backwards.

"And what of the Mipedian and your enemy?"

Sighing heavily Krystella replies, "If Peyton received the message in time he should be on his way. Peyton has his moments of being a smart ass but he has this annoying habit of helping people in need….I think he gets it from Tom. Too bad it will be his downfall." Another chuckle passes the human's lips before Skithia speaks again.

"Earlier the Mipedian sounded so obsessed…you don't think he'll kill the human will you?"

Krystella stops smiling and massages Skithia's waist earning pleased sighs. "As much as I would love for Peyton to get taken down a peg, I don't think killing him will do that. Besides, Vinta has amazing patience; despite his actions he is waiting quietly to get what he wants. I kind of admire that." Sinking back down to her lovers' thighs, Krystella murmurs, "Be a dear and search for Peyton will you?"

Without waiting for a reply Krystella buries her face in Skithia's snatch receiving a loud shriek in surprise. Spreading her thighs apart for more access, Krystella bites and suckles on Skithia enjoying the moans and gasps. Moments press on before Skithia clutches the human's hair and cries out her mates' name. Instead of pulling away, the human holds down tighter with her mouth and swallows and licks cum away. Skithia falls backwards onto the bed, panting and flushed as her mate rises and lies next to her on the bed. Retrieving the forgotten crystal, the creature peers into it to see a husky teenage male with brown hair and green eyes warily walk toward Gothos tower.

"He is here." Wrapping an arm around the human's waist, Skithia pulls her closer. Closing her eyes, Krystella laughs, "Of course he is."

**- Chapter 4 End -**

Alright! So there is chapter four! Sorry it ended on a cliff hanger, but I want to drag this out for at least…what….two more chapters? I don't know - I'll have to revise the other works. As always, review and leave feedback or comments because they are always welcome.

Oh! And a big thanks to Oso el Peligroso for commenting about the structure; on Microsoft it looks great but on FanFiction …yeah. Thanks again. :'D


End file.
